The purpose of this research is to contribute to our understanding of the neuronal machinery responsible for learning and response selection in complex, integrated behavioral repertoires. These related problems are to be studied in a relatively simple system, the crayfish escape response repertoire, which consists of a small set of escape responses all of which are subject to habituation and probably also to other forms of plastic modification. Specific behavioral and electrophysiological research is proposed on (1) cellular mechanisms of associative learning, (2) effects of neuron activity on synapse formation and maintenance, and (3) the neural circuitry that is responsible for generating escape behavior and for integrating it with the overall behavior of the animal.